


Mille et une nuits, revisitées

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, but i do love Havoc and Scieszka so there, is there a tag for reading erotica aloud to your lover, seriously i have no idea what i'm doing here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utiliser un livre comme jouet érotique ? Heh, pourquoi pas après tout, quand on aime la lecture et le sexe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mille et une nuits, revisitées

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mille et une nuits, revisitées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** jeux amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « avec des accessoires » pour 7_couples  
>  **Note :** je suis une multi-shippeuse invétérée, et pourtant je bloque sur l'idée de Fury/Scieszka et de Havoc/Scieszka. Tentative de débloquer le deuxième... peut-être pas très concluante ?  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : référence à l'épisode 43 de la 1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble, c'était un coup de chance. Le hasard mais pas franchement le destin. Il se trouve que Scieszka était vexée de ne pas être considérée comme une petite amie potentielle, que Havoc était prêt à rencontrer n'importe qui, et Farman les a présentés l'un à l'autre tout en pensant que ça ne marcherait jamais, mais puisqu'ils insistaient...  
He ben, ça a marché. Jean aime beaucoup Mamzelle Scieszka même si elle est un peu bizarre. Scieszka a le bon goût de ne pas le blâmer pour son manque de goût pour la lecture. Même s'ils n'ont pas énormément de centres d'intérêt communs ils s'entendent bien et entre eux l'attirance physique est mutuelle, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de s'entendre encore mieux ?

Pour faire plaisir à Scieszka, Jean lui offre des bluettes pour midinettes, et Scieszka, dans son gros tas de livres inépuisable, cherche continuellement à trouver le livre qui lui donnera envie. Il s'en fiche un peu mais n'a pas le cœur de lui dire. Et heureusement il n'a pas besoin de lui dire : elle ne le force pas à lire, jamais. À la place quand il a le temps de l'écouter elle lui lit des extraits... et souvent oui ça l'intéresse.  
Elle ne lit pas tout le bouquin non plus, seulement des bouts choisis. Est-ce le fait de savoir que c'est exprès pour lui ou peut-être juste sa voix ? Ça plaît énormément à Jean.

Ils s'inventent un nouveau jeu en se basant sur les livres ou en tout cas les extraits : l'un après l'autre, au fil des choix, ils deviennent de plus en plus coquins.  
Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il considérait comme un sex toy acceptable, Jean n'aurait jamais répondu « un livre » avant ça. Mais depuis Scieszka...  
Elle sélectionne un passage intéressant et le lui lit à voix, pas exactement haute, pas tout à fait basse ; à mi-voix ? En tout cas c'est sexy. Ensuite ils essaient de jouer la scène. Si ça manque de détails ou s'ils ne leur conviennent pas ils improvisent. Ils jouent leur jeu. Rarement ils ont dû s'arrêter parce que ça ne leur allait pas du tout : Scieszka sait ce qu'elle fait, en général ça correspond bien ou quand c'est différent c'est toujours intéressant à tenter. Souvent ils s'en amusent grandement et c'est toujours plus appréciable quand c'est marrant. 

Jean attribue une note à l'auteur pour l'inventivité et le réalisme (mentalement seulement, il n'en fait pas part à Scieszka, il s'attribue lui-même une note pour ce qu'il pense de sa propre performance). Et pendant qu'il se perd dans les brumes du sommeil post-coïtal, elle finit son bouquin, lovée contre lui.  
C'est peut-être un drôle de jeu, un drôle d'usage à sa bibliothèque, une drôle de manière de pratiquer la bagatelle, mais c'est la leur. Et puisque la bibliothèque de Scieszka regorge de trésors inépuisables, ils ne sont pas près de mettre un point final à cette histoire-là !


End file.
